Easier To Run
by Phayte
Summary: InuKag: Set to Easier to Run by Linkin Park


**I don't own Inuyasha, or Linkin Park's songs, this is my first Inu fic, yeah, any comments whatsoever would be good, thanx for readin**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
\./  
  
Naraku, the very fear that struck Kagome right into her. Right in the heat of a battle, against one of those puppet things of Naraku's, although it was inanimate, Kagome was scared to death of it's power, especially since she was told that this thing had only a fraction of Naraku's true power. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were barely able to keep half a step ahead of it, they'd never stand up to the real hanyou.  
  
'That's right, he's only half demon, the other part of him, the human, is still in him, he still bares the scars of Onigumo. But with those jewel shards, he might as well be called a yokai. I can hit him, but why, why am I so scared, it'd be so much easier to just run, leave this place, forget about the shikon jewel and all this pain emanating from all these people who have a true reason to fight against Naraku.'  
  
Kagome felt like the odd one out here. She was just here because she could see sacred jewel shards, the others, they had a reason for their vengeance.  
  
'I'm just Kikyo's replacment, but without the nerve, I know my arrows can pierce Naraku where everyone else's weapons can't but...I just can't take a life so easily, even if they are evil...it's like, Kikyo has my spirit while I have her soul, whatever the difference is...'  
  
\./  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
\./  
  
'Why am I so scared, is it that Inuyasha will yell at me again, gee, I never really realized how much that hurt. No matter what, it feels that Kikyo has something I don't, something that will actually satisfy people. Well, would ya look at that, I'm jealous of a dead preistess. I almost can't believe this, whatever it is that I lost when she was ressurected, I want it back! But that would hurt Inuyasha.'  
  
What Kagome would do to stop Inuyasha from hurting the way he does, except that, whenever he looked at her, there seemed to be a pain that lingered from how much she looked like Kikyo.  
  
'I still say I don't look like her, but...' Kagome's thoughts turned to the hanyou as she watched him fighting, 'I'm being pathetic, but, I think I'm falling for that jerk. I think, I think I would die, to never...see that pain in him....'  
  
\./  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
\./  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha call too late, four projectiles flew at her as the puppet laughed maniacally. Yes, this was his target, this human that he had tried to convince himself was no threat. Secretly, he was terrified of her, the power she held, it was unlike even Midoriko's.  
  
Kagome screamed and instinctly threw her arms up in front of her as a futile attempt to block the things. At first, everything was white, she could feel her heart beating, her mind thinking, her ears listening...yes, she was going to live, she'd survive. But then, she remembered her wish, to leave this world, to avoid seeing the pain and carnage that was everyday. Everywhere she went, something went wrong, people died. Kagome re-thought her will to live, she'd end Inuyasha's pain of having to look at her everyday and remember the love he once shared with Kikyo.  
  
'Now, I just want my one moment of weakness, it's so much easier to run...'  
  
All went black.  
  
\./  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
\./  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome fall, beaten and battered by more than those stupid projectiles could inflict. Fighting back the puppet, and finally deciding to use the Wind Scar, he rapidly concluded the fight and ran to Kagome's side.  
  
"D*** it girl, don't die on me!" Seconds turned into agonizing minutes before Inuyasha realized Kagome was seriously hurt, his ears fell, his eyes turned watery.  
  
'Why cry for her? All she's good for is the jewel.' Upon an indepth inspection of Kagome's sleeping form, Inuyasha came to a heart felt decision, 'She doesn't look a lot like Kikyo really...but I still feel for her, in a way I haven't felt for Kikyo. What am I thinking, she's just a stupid girl...to weak, to frail...'  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's mind went in regression, all the way back to when he was a young hanyou. The people he remembered, were cruel, hate filled, to such a small child. He recalled the time when he first feel for Kikyo, and then, the betrayl. It was here he just wanted to end his life, never move forward and never regress, just die. That is how he felt often now, good for nothing, just as those people told him he was.  
  
'Never would anyone every dare think of me that way anymore though.'  
  
\./  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
  
\./  
  
And now, with an ill Kagome in his arms, he didn't want to die anymore, he wanted to be good for something, for helping her. Without letting anyone notice, a smile creaped upon Inuyasha's lips and he let a side of him show that would never been seen by another living soul.  
  
'You've done so much for me Kagome-chan, why let this happen to you, you're stronger than this! Screw the jewel shards, just live Kagome!'  
  
\./  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
\./  
  
She was in a dream, a rather fantastic dream where everything was what it couldn't possibly be. To describe the world, would be simply to say it defied everything, and yet, Kagome felt a rightness to it, a place where she could just turn her troubles inside out rather than worry about them. It was then that she saw a person that looked exactly like her, not Kikyo, but her! She was in the arms of Inuyasha, they were happy.  
  
'This couldn't possibly be real then...'  
  
\./  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler than change  
  
\./  
  
Inuyasha stood up and ran, leaving Sango and Miroku to help Kagome. He had to run from these feelings. This pain of letting go of his Kikyo, he felt alone, so insecure, he didn't want to let go of her, but he wanted to hold onto Kagome.  
  
'I can't have them both, but....' A tear flew from his eye, carried along the wind with an eerie esence to it.  
  
\./  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
\./  
  
Something wet fell on Kagome's face. It shimmered with the reflection of the sun. Her eyes opened and touched the drop. Something was different of it, a feeling of warmth and pain. Despite her own physical pain, Kagome stood up "Inuyasha" she whispered.  
  
"Kagome, you're too hurt, lay back down!" Sango pleaded.  
  
She tried to walk but found it difficult, again, she whispered to herself, "It's easier to run." And run she did.  
  
\./  
  
It's easier to run  
  
\./  
  
"I will get this settled Inuyasha, I want to take your pain away, I'll change in anyway possible, just, please, don't cry."  
  
\./  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
  
\./  
  
Inuyasha sat on a branch, he couldn't get her off his mind, something about her, was so different than Kikyo, he loved that, he loved her, yes, this was the answer.  
  
"It's easier to go, to go to her to banish this pain and feeling of insecurity. I would try anything to get her not to hate me anymore...A big commitment, but Kagome, I think I love you..."  
  
\./  
  
It's easier to go  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
\./  
  
Both almost ran into eachother, rather than say something however, they threw themselves into an embrace, sending unconditional love through a newly developed emotional link that had been built.  
  
'His pain may be my fault, but I take that blame, and I will do whatever it takes to banish it...'  
  
\./  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
\./  
  
'And now, I bury this shame, enough with the faking, my love I will show no matter what...'  
  
\./  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
\./  
  
Sango and Miroku, who'd been watching from behind a bush, sighed and fell to the ground, leaning their back onto the other for support. "Finally" the both whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am adicted to song fics, I've done TONS of them! Well anyway, I hope you liked this! Reviews allways welcome 


End file.
